


Counterpoise

by argueagainstasunset



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Avatar!Taehyung, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Pro-Bending, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sports, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argueagainstasunset/pseuds/argueagainstasunset
Summary: Taehyung is the new, young Avatar who still as much to learn in the ways of fire and air. But Pro-Bending has him distracted and it only worsens when his biggest competitor, Jeon Jungkook, joins the team.





	Counterpoise

He's peaking around the corner. He can hear the footsteps of Namjoon approaching down the open corridor of the air temple that Namjoon calls home. Taehyung can feel the sweat starting to form at his brow and wills it back into his skin. Worried that even the slightest drop would signal the older air bender of his whereabouts because then he'd be forced to sit and find his "inner spirit" or whatever the hell Namjoon was on about. No, no he had to make it to his pro bending practice or else Hoseok would never let him live it down if he missed yet another practice. 

That's when he started to hear the familiar little pitter patter of paws coming down the corridor he is hiding on. He turns his head to the right and sure enough, here comes Soonshim. 

"Oh no, Soonshim! Please be quiet. We don't want Joon to find us," Tae whispers as she keeps bounding to him. 

Soonshim is a cat and dog hybrid. The head and body of a white fluffy dog. But the eyes, ears, and tail of a cat. She's a medium size and a perfect fit for Tae's companion. 

As soon as she's by his side, she begins to whine and lick at Taehyung's hand. 

"No, no shh-" 

"Ah, Taehyung! There you are!" 

Crap. 

He lifts himself off the wall and rubs the back of his neck, sighing. "Hey Namjoon, what's up? Shouldn't you be uh...meditating by now?" Tae shoots Soonshim a quick glare before facing the older bender. 

Namjoon puts a hand on Taehyung's shoulder and nods. "Yes! But you should join me! Come." 

The air bender shifts his hand from Tae's shoulder to his arm to gently tug him along. "You still haven't connected with your air chi, correct? If you want to truly master air then-" 

"Namjoon," the younger man pulls his arm out the other's grip," I'll become one with my spirit chi thing some other time, okay? I haven't been to practice in days. And I've basically mastered air already so..." 

Taehyung had already mastered earth and of course water as him being a water bender. Air is still one of the elements he’s working to become a master of. He moved here, to Republic City, nine months back to study air more with Namjoon, a master air bender, and had since then decided to stay with him. Back at home, he is considered the prince of the Northern Water Tribe and therefore is sheltered heavily (being the avatar also doesn't help in convincing his parents that he needs to have more freedom). If it wasn't for his grandmother, Taehyung may have never even been able to come study at Republic City, convincing his parents heavily that as the avatar he's quite literally the protector of the world and so sheltering him would do him no good nor really keep him that much safer. If anything, it'd just make him easier to find and be killed or used for his power if someone was determined to do so. Not that there's a worry anyone would since it's all been mostly peaceful during Taehyung's reign. Although, living with Namjoon hasn't been exactly "freeing" either. 

When Taehyung first got here, if they weren't spending hours trying to be "one with the air" through mediation then they'd do exercises after exercises trying to connect with the air chi. One day, Taehyung had finally managed to convince Namjoon that to truly find his inner air bender that he also needed time for self discovery or some mumble jumble like that. Anyway, it worked to get him a day to explore Republic City and that's when he met Hoseok at some pro bending ring. 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows together in puzzlement and frustration. "But, as the avatar you-" 

"Yeah, yeah I have a certain level of responsibility and spirituality to consider. I've heard it all before just-" Taehyung pouts up to Namjoon, softening his voice to a pathetic plea," please? Just let me go today. We have a big tournament coming up soon against the Earth Badgers and I want to be prepared."

He watched Namjoon's eyes drop to the ground in thought, setting off a sudden spark of hope in his chest. "If I lose these upcoming tournaments I'll sit and find inner peace or whatever it is you ask me to do whenever you want...pleeeaaasse?" As if on cue, Soonshim makes a whine along with with Tae's. 

There's a groan and then a sigh before ending in an eye roll from Namjoon. "Fine." 

"Yes! Thank you, Joonie!" Taehyung wraps his arms around Namjoon in a tight squeeze. When he pulls away he kneels down to give Soonshim a quick scratch behind the ears and dashes off towards the dock to boat from Air Temple Island to the mainland of Republic City. 

"Yeah, you just better hope you don't lose or else your ass will be sore from sitting and meditating all day, Tae!" Namjoon calls out to him and sends a gush of wind that nearly makes the young water bender fall over. 

Tae doesn't even bother looking back once he regains his balance. He's too eager to finally be able to leave and feels like if he even hesitates for a second Namjoon will change his mind and gust him back in. 

\---------

"YEAH, HYEAH! You're here Taehyungie!" There's a grumbling, gravely sound when Hoseok drops the rocks he had been bending into a sphere as Taehyung walks in. 

The older earth bender quickly dashes over and wraps his arm around Tae's shoulders. "I'm here! Finally, so let's practice." 

Hoseok squeezes him in tighter. "Geez, haven't seen you in a week and you already want to get straight to kicking my ass?" The older boy nods his head, pursing his lips. "I see how it is." 

Giggles fill the gym practice room as Taehyung shoves Hoseok off with a playful sigh. "As if I'd miss you." Hoseok feigns offense and bends one of the smaller pebbles he was messing with before, throwing it to Tae's head. 

"O-ow! The fu-" 

"Just getting started like you wanted!" He dodges a splash of water that Tae tries to counter with. "Damn, you really do need practice! Go get changed and let's get started. We only get the gym for another two hours." 

Sweat is making the ends of Taehyung's hair stick to his head under the helmet of their team uniforms but it's quickly dry when he wicks it away as one final blow to Hoseok. Gross, yes, but he still thinks his teammate deserves it after throwing a rock at his head earlier. Taehyung's not very good at forgiveness. He could hold a grudge. 

A small wave that Tae formed with the moisture in the air and his own sweat is circling above his head, patiently waiting for the earth bender to make his move. Then it happens, Hoseok takes his stance and bends the regulatory rock disk out of the floor and aims it right for Tae's torso. But it's only a matter of seconds before he's caught it in a liquid sphere and flies to right back to Hoseok who is caught off guard and is jolted back into zone three. 

"Haven't been to practice in a week and I've been winning most of these matches. Ya okay? Or have you always sucked this bad?" Taehyung taunts lightly, smirking at a worn out Hoseok who's hasn't stood back up after being knocked on his ass. He's sprawled out on his back and panting, trying to catch his breath. 

"S-shut up," he sits up finally and removes his head gear to wipe the sweat from his brow," I'm worn out from all the work I have been putting in alone so get your head outta your ass." 

The water bender walks across the playing field chuckling and joins Hoseok on the ground for a rest. "Hey, you talk with Jin recently? What are we gonna do without a third player?" 

Hoseok sighs," Oh him? Still being a butt, ha. He's worried you'll annoy him to teach you fire bending again. And he's also still not happy with how that kid Jungkook basically showed his ass at the last match." 

Jin was the third member of their pro bending team. A skilled fire bender who is not only popular amongst the pro bending community but the general population of Republic City for his model like looks. Both men and women can't help but admire how effortlessly pretty he looks even while bending. Women have screeched in the audience at how the man looks in the uniform. But the last match, about three months ago, while they were competing against the Golden Seabulls their fire member, Jungkook, got a little too carried away and nearly scorched Jin's face. 

Jin's face is his prized possession so he didn't take it well. 

Taehyung had known that the young firebender is really competitive. But the look in the kid's eyes scared Tae that night. There was a fire of rage (pun intended) in them as Jungkook threw his flamethrower like move at Jin. But he had broken the one second rule that both water and fire benders have to follow where they're only allowed a one second blast. Not only did he break that rule but he had aimed at the older man's head too. Which is extremely not permitted for both earth and fire benders. 

 

The younger man had been heavily penalized for it but Jin was not having it. They'd won that match by forfeit on the Seabull's part but Jin was already fed up by Tae's insisting that he teach him fire bending on top of the sympathy win. 

"I'm not a teacher, Taehyung! Ask me one more time and see if I don't scar that pretty skin of yours!" He had threatened just minutes before they were set to fight. 

Neither him nor Hoseok could figure out why the idea of teaching the avatar to fire bend was so troublesome to Jin but after he'd reacted like that they both decided it'd be best to drop the subject all together. The only reason Taehyung was so adamant on asking Jin specifically is because he's not really ready for the masses of people to know he's the avatar. So while he could go ask any old firebender in Republic City, Jin is the only one he trust. Outside of Namjoon and some other airbenders who live at the temple, he and Hoseok are the only ones who know he's the avatar. Least to his knowledge. 

Not only that but Jin is genuinely talented at his bending skill. Surprising everyone since the most he likes to do with it is cook up some admittedly amazing food.

Anyways, after that match Jin had stormed into the changing room, chucking his helmet at the wall causing the face cover to shatter and shouting," fuck this! I quit this bullshit!" Once he had shoved everything into his gym bag he was out before anyone else could get a word in. Leaving Hoseok and Taehyung standing there stunned and exchanging concerned glances. Neither of them were sure what could have warranted that reaction. Yes Jungkook had been a complete tool on the field but quitting the team and breaking expensive equipment in a fit of rage seemed a bit too rash of a response. But they both thought it best to let it go because whatever it is or was that had Jin on edge was personal and some time off would do him good. 

 

"Gah, what are we going to do then? We only have two weeks to find a replacement or else we are out!" As if to emphasize his distress, Taehyung falls onto his back and let's out a loud, frustrated groan. 

"I could fill in for the poor guy," came a familiar yet not so familiar voice. But once Tae caught a glimpse of black hair being swept back and a gold trimmed uniform in his peripheral, he knew who it was. 

Jeon Jungkook. 

Tae sat up and looked up at the smug grin of the young firebender looking down at him. "We aren't desperate enough to even think of that but thanks." Taehyung responds back with both his expression and tone bored. 

He really wanted to scowl at the guy but he didn't want to give him the benefit of showing Jungkook just how much he got under his skin. 

See, Taehyung wasn't a big fan of Jungkook at all even before the whole Jin incident. Like mentioned before, the kid is competitive as hell. But also lacks self control and is the definition of an obnoxious asshole. Tae is cocky but Jungkook, well he's on some other level least when it comes to pro bending. Though, he is amazing at what he does and is also known around as one of the best fire benders there is, his behavior and personality irks Taehyung to all hell and that night with Jin only gave him justification to detest Jungkook. 

"B-but we are kind of desperate Tae," Hoseok whispers to him quietly and when he places his hand on his shoulder Tae realizes just how tensed up he is with Jungkook being in their presence. 

The firebender just shrugs his shoulders. "It's your loss." He walks past the two Tiger Fox members as he makes his way off the playing field and towards the changing rooms. "Oh and your two hours is up by the way," Jungkook says without even a glance back. 

Hoseok looks at Tae with desperation on his face, gesturing his head towards Jungkook's back and mouthing, "please, cmon." 

Tae quickly stands up, his face clearly showing how annoyed he is but if he's honest they are desperate and they could keep him as only a temporary player until they found someone else. "What happened to your teammates? Won't they be pissed if you ditched for some other team?" Taehyung doesn't want to out right ask him and give in too easy. Nah, he wants to keep some form of his own pride, clearly, Hoseok sees that too because Tae sees him roll his eyes out the corner of his eye. 

Jungkook stops and shrugs as he turns back around to face Taehyung. "Eh they'll live. Besides, we have back up members.” He pauses a moment to adjust a bag he had been holding securely on his shoulder, "They're not anywhere near my skill level obviously but they're good. Why? You asking me to be on your team, Kim Taehyung?" The young firebender is leering at him and Taehyung has half a mind to douse him in water right now. Why'd the kid say his name like that anyhow? With some snarky ass tone? Does he know he can't stand him? Taehyung has tried to make it a point to show he doesn't care for Jungkook but thought he was at least a little more discreet about it. 

A nudge at his leg pulls him from his thoughts and he takes a deep breathe before grumbling," Yes. But only as a temporary member for now! If you prove you're good enough maybe we will keep you around." 

There's a slight scoff from Jungkook and he looks around as if he's thinking about it, like he wasn't the one who had offered to join. Then he smiles and is walking back towards Taehyung and Hoseok's direction till he stops in front of the waterbender. He extends out his arm for a handshake. "Deal. I'm the best you're ever going to find so there's nothing to prove." 

Taehyung accepts the gesture but grips Jungkook's hand a little too tightly. "We'll see about that. Welcome to the team, Jungkook." He swears he almost sees the younger man's eyes light up a bit when he said his name but it could just be overthinking. 

"YES!" Hoseok jumps up suddenly and wraps both of them in his arms in an awkward embrace . "We've got three of the BEST pro benders on our team! Tiger Fox is winning the tournament this year!" 

"So, shall we practice now, teammate?" Jungkook ask in a teasing tone, corners of his mouth poorly hiding a smirk. 

But Taehyung isn't phased and simply smiles back. "Actually, we just finished up for today so," he pushes his helmet into Jungkook's chest gesturing him to take it," why don't you come with us to the changing room so you can get your uniform and then train yourself? Hm?" 

The corners of Jungkook's mouth turn down into a hard frown, his lips almost a pout. 

Good. Maybe he's finally figuring out how to keep Jungkook in check. 

"Aw, cmon Tae, you don't have to treat our new member like that! He just got here!" The earth bender ruffles the young fire bender's hair and it seems to annoy him even further. 

Definitely. Going good. 

 

"No-no. It's fine. I had planned to train alone originally so-" Jungkook tries to play it off cool but Taehyung isn't convinced. 

Hoseok claps Jungkook hard on the back but the younger man doesn't even flinch. 

"Yeah! That's the spirit! Jeon Jungkookie," the earth bender is beaming with excitement," I think you're going to make an excellent addition to the Tiger Foxes!" 

Taehyung thinks he sees a smug grin from Jungkook but just as quick as it's there it's gone again and replaced with a sweet, enthusiastic one towards Hoseok. 

\-------------

How did that just happen? How did Jungkook become apart of his team? He could barely stand to see his dumb, cocky, baby faced ass during matches and tournaments but now he's having to see him throughout practices and fight along side him. The only solace Taehyung ever got with seeing him was getting to fight him on the field. Watching how his waves would shove the fire bender back till he toppled over the elevated platform into the water below. 

Taehyung had always been the only true match against Jungkook's skill. Granted when Tae first started only a few months ago he had sucked terribly. But in his defense he hadn't ever seen a pro bending match before and only vaguely heard it every once in awhile if someone at his home was playing it on the radio. In time his skills quickly grew and he had had to prove himself after all those harsh losses. Taehyung had wondered why Hoseok even kept him on the team. Though, pulling the "I'm the avatar" card probably helped a lot. Or maybe at that point he and Jin were desperate just like they are now. And that's why now they have Jungkook on the team. 

"Let's go to Jin's stall. I'm starving!" Hoseok announces, pulling Taehyung out of his thoughts. 

"He really did leave to start a restaurant huh?"

"Yep! Well...it's a street food tent but, ya know have to start somewhere!" Taehyung nods and smiles, agreeing. 

He's happy for Jin and it'd be nice to least have him as a friend again if not his teammate too. 

When they reach the tent it's busy but not packed and manage to find a seat near Jin's stove where he is grilling up some kalbi. "Hey Jin!" Hoseok calls, waiting for Jin to look up before continuing," two rounds of wings please hyung!!" Tae waves when Jin's gaze falls on him. 

The older fire bender smiles and gives them the okay sign with his fingers then it's only a few minutes later when he brings two large plates of wings along with some water cups.

"What? No alcohol?"

Jin rolls his eyes, "You're a terrible drinker, Hobi. I'm not dragging your ass home again. So I'll give you a drink if you wanna sleep on the table tonight." 

"Again?" Taehyung chimes in, amusement in his eyes and voice. 

"Oh yeah, Hoseok ended up basically dead under the table a couple weeks ago and had to drag him into a cab then up to his bed." Jin sighs and nudges Tae's shoulder. "You'd know that if you'd come around more. Too busy being more important than me?" 

"Yeah...sort of. Namjoon's really been on me so it's hard to get away." Jin nods in understanding then another customer calls. 

"Well! Welcome back to the world. I'll talk to you guys later yeah? Staying till closing?" 

"Of course, I've missed you hyungie. Just don't make me clean," the earth bender says in a cutesy voice which Jin only walks away with no further comment. "Mean..." 

Taehyung chuckles around a mouthful of chicken. He's happy it isn't awkward or that Jin wasn't cold towards him. He knows Jin's melt down wasn't solely about him and that it had more to do with other factors in Jin's life (like Jungkook and whatever else he maybe not telling Hoseok or him) but he had been a factor into whatever set him off that night.

\---------

"Uhm excuse me? But why is the water bender allowed to use is his water bending to wash the dishes?" Hoseok ask annoyed while he scoops up trash from the tables and wipes them down. 

"Are you-" Jin starts and stops himself to take a breathe and then continues, "what kind of chore can an earth bender use their skills and not make a mess huh? God you're so-" the rest Jin mumbles under his breath, returning his attention to counting money at the register. 

"Silverware. I can put silverware away." 

Jin looks up. "What?" 

"Silverware and some dishes are metal right? I could always put dishes away." 

"You can't metal bend hyung," Taehyung chimes in sincerely making Jin snort a quick laugh. 

A pout forms on Hoseok's lips, the rag he was using to wipe tables lands with a soggy smack against the wood. "Don't remind me..." 

Hoseok has been trying to master metal bending for awhile now. Even before Taehyung had showed up. It's just not coming to him though. However, there's rumors around that a seclusive earth bender somewhere in the city has been close to mastering metal bending. It's difficult to find him but Hoseok's determination is unmatched by anyone Tae has ever met before. So being the positive, young earth bender he is, Hobi remains always in a quest to find him. 

"Hey, you guys found a replacement for me yet?" The firebender doesn't look up from the register as he ask. 

"Oh, sadly we have," Tae grumbles, prompting Jin's interest enough to make him look up from his counting. 

"Why say it like that? Does he suck? I know I'm irreplaceable but..." Jin trails off, a smug smile on his face. Giddy with himself. 

Hobi slumps in a chair with a tired groan. "Suck? No. In fact he's probably one of the best," he chimes in. 

“Well, who the hell is it?! C'mon I'm getting antsy!" Jin starts dancing on his feet like the ground suddenly became lava in a display of his anticipation. 

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung says flatly. 

"Jeon Jungkook?!" Jin yells in offense and disbelief.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Hoseok cries happily.

There's silence for what feels like a whole minute till the fire bender finally snaps. 

"How? Why? Just...fucking Jungkook seriously?" The cash register drawer closes with a slam, Jin now standing behind the counter, arms folded across his chest waiting for an answer. 

Tae hangs up the towel he had been drying dishes with, not bothering to answer. He wants to make a smart ass comment like 

Well you can always come back hyung.

But he knows that'd not go over well at all. 

"Aw c'mon! You're both acting like assholes," the earth bender laughs, "The dude overheard us talking while at practice and offered to fill in. We are running out of time, Jin. So unless you want to join bac-" 

"Alright, alright. I get it. Just-" he interrupts, groaning “I am just was shocked is all. That little shit...he..." 

Taehyung finally speaks up. "We know, Jin. Trust me we know." He hopes his voice doesn't sound too sympathetic. He knows how much the eldest man hates it. 

"Just promise me you'll keep his ass in check." Jin is looking at Hobi, his face concerned. 

The earth bender's smile just widens with amusement and shoots Jin a thumbs up. "Of course! I'm definitely going to knock the kid down a few pegs. I'll make him regret it if he tries anything shady with me." 

"Sounds kinky." 

"No! Shut up you nasty-" 

"You're going to at least come to the tournament right, Jin?" Tae interrupts with a hesitant question. 

Jin makes his way to the exit of the tent, the other two getting up to follow right behind him. "Of course! With that brat on the team I wouldn't miss it!" 

\--------------

Taehyung lays out in his bed staring at the ceiling. The blue glow of early morning seeping through his window reminds him of home and he begins to miss it a bit. Though he was sheltered, he misses his grandmother greatly. Patting around the bed, his fingers finally find the warm fur of Soonshim. Taehyung pets behind her smooth ears to comfort himself. Restlessness and anxiety leaving him unable to sleep even though today's practice had exhausted his aching muscles. And now he has to deal with Jeon Jungkook of all people. 

The little brats face has always irked Taehyung and now he has to team up with him. God, at least they stand a good chance at winning the tournament, but then, Jungkook will probably prance around all proud more than he does now. 

The water bending prince sighs to himself and shifts to sit up in his bed and locates his glasses on the nightstand. Soonshim remains deep in sleep while Taehyung gets up from the bed to peer out the window at the dark, almost black ocean with little golden flecks of lights from the city lights reflecting against it. It makes him smile to himself and then he remembers the letter he got from Jimin. 

Quietly tip toeing across the room so to not bother the white fluff snoozing on his bed, he grabs a piece of paper from the side table. Once he's back to the window and the glowing white light of the moon helps illuminate the words, Taehyung rereads the letter from his best friend of the Southern Water Tribe again. 

Jimin would soon be visiting him and he couldn't contain his excitement. It has been much too long since he's seen him since being on polar ends of the earth make visiting each other quite difficult. Thinking back now, it has been almost two years since he’s last seen Jimin. Wait, no, he did come up to the Northern Water Tribe for their spirit festival just last year. Still quite a bit of time has passed and it’s been so lonesome without his closest friend around.They’re used to this long distance thing, however, it’s just not nearly enough interaction as Taehyung would like. The two have grown up together after all. Jimin’s family being so close to his family that’d they’d always vacation to one another’s tribes for vacations and festivals. As the years passed the visits became less frequent, however, he and Jimin’s friendship remained strong. 

 

But soon he'd be here and would be staying a few weeks. Jimin has recently been dubbed a water bending master so now that his studies are done he wants a vacation. And the first person he wants to spend it with is Taehyung. 

Namjoon kind of loathed the idea of Jimin’s company. Seeing it as just another distraction to Taehyung’s training but also knew how important it is to Tae that he visit. So he hasn’t been complaining about it much while only make a few snide comments here and there. 

After looking over the letter at least twice more since the first five times he's read it, Taehyung sighs to himself and crawls back into bed. This time he remembers to take off his glasses before curling up into an achey ball and just keeps his eyes close till sleep takes him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I am working on on the side for fun :). I think I am really going to have fun writing this one. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
